


it's getting hotter, make it softer

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: captainy shenanigans [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, I mean sorta, Jokes, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Sharing Clothes, Slow Sex, all the jokes, hand holding, how could i forget that, ooh boy, too slow tbh damn daishou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: “Do you think we could… switch, maybe?”^^^super self-indulgent and pointless terushou smut, forgive me lord





	

**Author's Note:**

> wOW i'm back in the new year great 2017 debut me  
> this honestly is not that good???? like i cringed while trying to edit it (ps i didn't edit this much so sorry if there are mistakes this is way too short i hate myself ahaha)
> 
> OH ALSO RANDOM PSA:  
> i'm working on a 1st years as 3rd years groupchat, so keep an eye out for that! ;)
> 
> lmao this fic is sponsored by the 'pure seduction' playlist on spotify; the title is from ride by somo

“Do you think we could… switch, maybe?”

Yuuji perks up, looking down at Suguru with furrowed eyebrows. “What do you mean?” Suguru sighs, pushing himself up from Yuuji’s chest. They had been cuddling, since Suguru had come to visit from college and Yuuji had a day off practice. “I mean,” he starts.

“You, like, always… top. I wanna try,” he whispers. Yuuji’s eyes widen and his cheeks fill with color. “U-Unless if you don’t want to! I know some people have preferences and I’m totally cool with whatever you want to do. I shouldn’t have even asked, sorry, it’s stu-” 

“Suguru, it’s not stupid,” Yuuji interrupts, laughing. Suguru whines, hiding his red face in Yuuji’s chest. “If you want to switch, I’m completely cool with that.”

“R-Really?”

“Dude, I honestly don’t care. I just want you to be happy. I thought you wanted to be the bottom all this time,” Yuuji says. Suguru laughs. “Have you ever even bottomed before, Yuuji?” Yuuji nods a little, blushing. “Ooh, with who? Tell me all your spicy bedroom secrets,” Suguru says, holding his head up on his palms like a gossipy teenage girl. Yuuji shakes his head. “N-No, it’s not important,” he stutters, putting his head in his hands. 

“Aww, Yuu-chan~” Suguru pouts, pulling Yuuji’s hands from his face. “Tell me,” he urges. Yuuji mutters something under his breath and Suguru raises an eyebrow. “What?” “I-I said Kenji,” Yuuji whispers, his face bright red. Suguru holds an incredulous expression on his face. “You guys got that far in your month-long relationship?” Suguru can hear his own voice; can hear the jealous deadpan. Yuuji shrugs. “We were both horny teenagers, leave me alone!” 

Suguru smiles, pressing a light kiss to Yuuji’s lips. “You’re so cute,” he whispers. “You act all tough, but you’re actually a big softie.” Yuuji smiles back, attaching their lips again and bringing his hand to the back of Suguru’s neck to pull him closer. Suguru gets up onto his knees, holding himself up by resting his hands on either side of Yuuji’s head. 

“I’m gonna romance you so fucking hard,” Suguru whispers. Yuuji laughs against his lips. “Okay, all I heard from that was ‘so fucking hard’, and now I’m excited.” Suguru pulls away and picks Yuuji up bridal style, eliciting a squeak from the younger boy whose hands fly around his neck. “Damn, you have biceps,” falls from the blonde’s lips in a whisper, his eyes drawn to his boyfriend’s arms. “Seriously, how the fuck haven’t I noticed this before?” Suguru laughs, kicking open the door to the bedroom and setting Yuuji down on the bed. 

“So gentle,” he comments, “truly an exemplary student.”

“Fuck you,” Suguru says, flustered, climbing back on top of Yuuji, who laughs. “Yeah, I was hoping we could get to that.” He smiles; his eyes are bright with mischief and fondness. It makes Suguru’s breath hitch for a second, before he presses their lips together feverishly. “There we go,” Yuuji whispers, clutching onto Suguru’s shirt. The Johzenji captain was already shirtless - he was home alone with his super hot college boyfriend, why would he need  _ a shirt?  _ \- only in a pair of baggy sweatpants. 

Suguru’s fingers are gentle as they run down his sides, but dear god are they  _ cold.  _ Yuuji feels goosebumps dotting across his skin. Suguru mutters an apology. He always has cold hands, while Yuuji is constantly radiating heat. It’s strangely endearing, but by far the last thing going through Yuuji’s mind as Suguru discards his own shirt, dropping it onto the floor next to Yuuji’s. “Fuck,” the blonde whispers, his hands on Suguru’s cheeks. “That college team treatin’ you well?” Suguru smirks. “All in the eyes of the beholder, Yuu-chan.” 

“Wow, talk dirty to me,” Yuuji says, his voice a deadpan, causing Suguru to erupt in laughter. “Why can’t we ever do anything serious?” He asks through giggles. “You’re literally the worst type of person -”

“But you love me anyway, don’t you~?”

Suguru smiles down at his boyfriend. “Yeah,” he whispers, landing a chaste kiss on Yuuji’s lips, “I do.” He presses kisses down Yuuji’s chest until he reaches the hem of his boyfriend’s sweatpants. Yuuji’s breath hitches and Suguru smirks at the reaction. “You’re such a teenager,” he whispers. Yuuji huffs. “Like you’re any less into this.” 

“I’m just saying,” Suguru starts, contemplatively, “we’ve barely even begun yet, however, you’re already so hard.” He palms Yuuji’s cock through his sweatpants and the younger blonde lets out a low moan. “St-Stop, just get on with it,” he growls, his hand shaking with impatience. Suguru links his fingers through Yuuji’s trembling ones, pressing a kiss to the bottom of his ribs. “But you look so good right now, Yuuji,” he purrs, looking up through his eyelashes. “So beautiful~” 

“C’mon, Suguru! Pl-Please…” Yuuji whines, trying to think of what Suguru would say when their places were switched. “Good boy,” Suguru says. Yuuji scoffs. “Fucker, I hate you,” he says. Suguru laughs, hooking his fingers under Yuuji’s sweatpants and pulling them down with his boxers. “You got lube?” 

Yuuji scrambles to get the bottle out of his drawer, practically throwing at Suguru in his impatience. “C’mon, hurry up,” he begs. Suguru stops in his actions, where he was opening the bottle, looking back up at Yuuji. “Uh, please?” Yuuji attempts, raising an eyebrow. Suguru smiles. He coats his fingers with lube, then closes the bottle and places it down on the bed next to him. “Didn’t your mother teach you manners?” He asks, kissing Yuuji as his fingertips trail up Yuuji’s thigh. 

“Of course she did, but I never planned on having to use them in this particular instance,” Yuuji replies, his hands gripping the bedsheets tightly as Suguru’s fingers near his hole. “I don’t think  _ she  _ ever planned having my manners be used in this particular instance, either.” The tip of Suguru’s finger enters his hole slowly; Yuuji’s breath hitches and he reaches for Suguru’s free hand. Suguru links their fingers together, kissing Yuuji’s cheek. 

“You good?” 

“Yeah, yeah, more,” Yuuji urges, grinding his hips down to get Suguru’s fingers in deeper. “P-Please,” he adds in a whisper, his hand squeezing Suguru’s. “I’ve got you, Yuuji,” Suguru whispers, inserting his first finger in all the way, letting Yuuji adjust. “I’m fine, keep going,  _ please,  _ I’m not fucking made of glass!” Yuuji knows the shake in his voice betrays him; he also knows that Suguru catches it without a problem. “Are you sure?” Suguru asks, concerned. Yuuji pulls his boyfriend down for a rough kiss, letting his tongue piercing drag along the roof of Suguru’s mouth. 

He’s just glad he had put it in today - pats himself on the back for remembering how they were going to be home alone.

“I’m sure,” he whispers, dropping his voice lower and gazing up at Suguru through his eyelashes. “Please,” he adds. Suguru looks at him for a couple moments, observing for any sign of uncertainty in his eyes, but finds none. He complies to Yuuji’s request, pulling his first finger out and going back with two. 

Yuuji’s back arches in pleasure, his hand squeezing Suguru’s again. “Okay, I’m fine, fuck me -” “No,” Suguru says, his voice leaving no room for argument. Yuuji can feel the tip of his third finger at his hole and moans. “S-Suguru, please,” he whispers. Suguru fucks Yuuji with three fingers for a few minutes before pulling them out and wiping them on his thigh. He quickly discards of his boxers and thrusts into Yuuji’s awaiting hole.

Yuuji borderline  _ screams,  _ his back arching off of the bed. “Please, please, please, Suguru,” he babbles, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Please, I want more, please…” Suguru continues to thrust in and out of Yuuji’s hole, leaning down to Yuuji’s neck to place kisses and leave bite marks. 

“I’ve got you, Yuuji,” he says gently. “You look so good right now,” he comments. He squeezes Yuuji’s hand as he leaves another mark on his neck. 

“Can I - can we - I wanna -” Yuuji’s words are cut off by another loud moan as Suguru aims a particularly hard thrust at his prostate. “F-Fuck, please, can I?” Suguru almost asks what he’s asking for, but can see his neglected cock dripping precum, which pretty much answers that question for him.

“Yeah, honey,” Suguru says, feeling himself reach the edge as well, “go ahead.”

He holds Yuuji’s dick, stroking him through his orgasm. Yuuji’s face while he cums is enough to cause Suguru’s own orgasm. 

Suguru comes down from his high and grimaces. “Sorry, I - uh, forgot to put a condom on,” he whispers. Yuuji scoffs. “You’re fine! It’s cool, honestly,” he says, trying to sit up, but the pain in his lower back prevents him from doing so. Suguru pulls out, pressing a sweet kiss to Yuuji’s lips. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Yuuji nods sleepily; Suguru reluctantly detaches their hands and walks over to the bathroom. He comes back with a rag and starts wiping Yuuji down gently. “It might hurt for a couple days,” he whispers. Yuuji hums. “I’m fine with that. Reminder, right?” He winks, obviously trying to be suave, but his hair is floppy and he doesn’t have his earrings in - couple that with his sleepy expression and it equals the absolute end of Daishou Suguru, kids. 

“Like these,” he adds, lightly touching the marks on his neck. “That was baller. We should totally do it again.” Suguru laughs. “Of course we will. Anyone ever told you that you’re loud as fuck when you bottom?” 

“Oh, all the time.”

Suguru smiles fondly, tossing the rag into Yuuji’s hamper without getting off the bed. He ignores Yuuji’s mutter of  _ ‘I am the one don’t weigh a ton don’t need a gun to get respect on the street’  _ as he opens Yuuji’s drawers to get them both clothes. Luckily for them, they were about the same height and size, meaning that their clothes were just a mixed up variety. He finds a Nohebi T-shirt in the drawer and holds it up to Yuuji, who shrugs innocently.

“Either you put that there or it found its way out of Tokyo, because I ain’t never seen it in my life,” he defends. Suguru throws the shirt at him along with a pair of boxers; Yuuji smiles and puts them on. Suguru puts on a pair of sweatpants, plopping down on Yuuji’s bed again. “Are you hungry?” He asks, linking their fingers together and running his thumb along Yuuji’s knuckles. 

Yuuji hums, nodding. “Can you make me Pizza Rolls?” Suguru laughs. “You had Pizza Rolls this morning.” “But I’m hungry again, and my ass hurts.” Yuuji pouts, looking up at Suguru with wide eyes. Suguru sighs. “You’re lucky you’re cute, brat,” he says as he walks into the kitchen, hearing Yuuji’s laugh follow his statement.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus ending that i didn't feel like adding:  
> “Disgusting,” is what Yuuji wakes up to. He hadn’t even realized that he had fallen asleep, but oh well. Can’t stop progress, Rome wasn’t built in a day and all that shit.  
> “How did you even get into his house?” “Look, I’ll be askin’ the questions here. How did you get into his house?” “You better not be corrupting our precious child!”  
> So. It’s Kazuma and Takeharu. Talking to Suguru. Fantastic.   
> “Takeharu, for the last time, I’m not your son,” Yuuji says to signal that he’s awake. “Yuuji!” Takeharu says, then leans in closer, whispering, “there’s a strange, shirtless man in your bed.” “I know, 'Haru,” Yuuji says. “Alright, just checkin’,” Takeharu says. 
> 
> I REALLY HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS <3


End file.
